


Llegando a casa

by StarkRxgers



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRxgers/pseuds/StarkRxgers
Summary: Sabes que estas lejos, sabes cuando dificil es alejarse de las personas que amas. Pero todo aquello cambia cuando lo puedes tocar, cariño aguantas.Ya estas llegando a casa.





	Llegando a casa

**Author's Note:**

> Este shoots está inspirado en los soldados estadounidenses que deben dejar sus hogares para servir a su patria. Espero que les guste

-Me alegro que estén bien, ya pronto nos veremos se los prometo -Dijo un hombre con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz de verlos, sus cabellos rubios y sus ojos profundamente azules miraban con adoración tras la pantalla. Una barba que lo hacía verse más maduro le adornaba su perfecto rostro-

-Pero esta vez cumples, Rogers...Eso mismo me dijiste a mí hace un mes -Mientras que un moreno miraba con anhelo a aquel hombre que conversaba con ellos tras videollamada, cada día lo extrañaba más. Pero sabía las consecuencias de casarse con él.-

-Tony...Está bien, lo merezco, lo reconozco

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco mientras que el moreno sonrió triunfante, se escuchaban risa detrás de ellos.

-Debo irme, hablaremos mañana ¿Sí? -Dijo Steve Rogers más conocido como capitán América, líder de los vengadores y comandante del ejército, además de ser la mano derecha del director de S.H.I.E.L.D, Anthony Stark.-

-Te amo pops, y vuelve pronto que extraño tus cuentos. Los de papi Tony dan miedo -respondió una pequeña rubia de ojos cautivadoramente cafés, llevaba en sus brazos un pequeño peluche de capitán América más conocido como "tsum tsum América" lo abraza con fuerzas mientras le sonreía alegremente a su padre

-Y es por eso que hoy no recibirás un cuento de buenas noches, pequeña malcriada- Respondió Stark anciano.

-Cuídate pops, por favor, vuelve pronto ¿Sí? te extrañamos demasiado pero yo estoy cuidando de todos. -Un joven Peter hablaba con una sonrisa actuada de felicidad, extrañaba mucho a su padre. En sus brazos estaba un pequeño Johnny que balbuceaba mientras miraba a su cuidador-

-Y vuelve entero, no me gustaría escuchar los reclamos de papi Tony por un año si es que te pasa algo.

Harley era el último que había hablado haciendo reír a sus hermanos y a su pops. Todos dirían que Harley era el que menos extrañaba a su padre pero no era así. De hecho Harley lloraba todas las noches hasta dormirse pidiéndole a Odín o a Jesús que por favor cuidaran a Steve, que retornase bien a casa y prontamente. Él también lo necesitaba. Todos lo necesitaban y lo extrañaban.

-Los amo chicos, María recuerda lavar tus dientes antes de dormir sino, cuando se suelte el último y caiga el ratón no te traerá nada. Harley no hagas rabiar a tu padre y deja de desarmar sus trajes. Peter, espero que te vaya muy bien en la feria científica mañana, recuerda hijo que eres el mejor y siempre lo serás; denle mucho besos y mimos a Johnny de mi parte ¿Sí? y Tony...

-Sí, sí ya sé anciano. Debo dormir y descansar. -respondió el moreno con un bufido-

-Te amo, cuídense ¿Sí? me están llamando hablamos mañana- Rogers les mando un beso y corto la comunicación mientras todos se despedían muy felices, cuando la pantalla se volvió negra todo volvió a su ritmo normal, María apretó su osito de peluche, Harley frunció su ceño y Peter borró su sonrisa.

Ya eran casi seis meses desde que no se veían con su padre y esposo (de Tony) y todo aquello se estaba volviendo tan infernamente complicado, nunca habían estado más de dos o tres meses separados aunque en esos meses Rogers viajaba esporádicamente a visitarlos. Pero desde que Hydra había tomado el poder en una parte del mundo, el capitán volvió a entrar en acción y mucho más sobrecargado de trabajo al ser el comandante del ejército. Pero quien más sufría de todos ellos, era Tony aunque no lo hiciese notar, debía ser fuerte por sus hijos.

Pero era tan complicado estar lejos de su esposo después los hechos que había ocurrido en la guerra contra Thanos, hace tres años atrás. Habían ganado pero en esa intensa batalla, Tony casi ve partir a Steve hacía el otro mundo solo porque al anciano se le ocurrió protegerlo de un impacto, desde allí que Stark se prometió que no se alejaría más de Steve puesto que dos meses en coma, Tony sin descansar ni comer bien habían dejado estragos en el moreno, se había dado cuenta que a pesar de lo que había pasado en la civil war estaba locamente enamorado del anciano y que jamás iba a poder olvidarlo tan fácilmente. ¡Le había costado una semana perdonarlo después de lo ocurrido en Siberia! Era demasiado débil si se trataba de su esposo.

Soltó un suspiro y se giró en la silla para mirar a sus hijos.

-Bien... okey, vamos a dormir muchachos mañana es otro día y tienen mucho que hacer. María a lavarse los dientes, dame a Johnny yo lo cuidare ahora

Tomo en brazos a su hijo más pequeño, Johnny había llegado por azares de la vida, María quería tener un hermanito bebé al igual que sus dos hermanos mayores y el matrimonio Rogers-Stark no pudieron decirles que no, al final llegó Johnny aunque Tony estaba un poco aprensivo de primero puesto que era un bebé y sus demás hijos habían llegado grandes a sus vidas, pero al final amaba a Johnny y sus ocurrencias de bebé que lo hacían reír.

-Quiero que pops vuelva -Dijo María mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba su osito- ¡Quiero que vuelva, ellos no lo necesitan yo sí!

La pequeña rubia se bajó rápidamente de la mesa para salir corriendo mientras lloraba yendo a su habitación, sus dos hermanos mayores se miraron entre sí y luego a su padre que se había quedado estático en su lugar.

-no te preocupes, yo iré a ver a María y le contaré el cuento tú ve acostarte y a bañar a Johnny recuerda que tía Pepper te citó temprano a reunión -Habló Harley maduro mientras salía con un aparente tranquilad de la sala-

-Esto cada día se vuelve más complicado -Tony suspiro mientras miraba a Johnny-

-Tranquilo papá, sabes que María lo extraña, todos lo hacemos pero ella le afecta más por ser la princesa de pops y de ti...ya se le pasará. Descansa nos vemos mañana, adiós bebé hermoso

Peter le dio un beso en la frente a Johnny antes de salir de aquella habitación, mordió su labio inferior y suspiro intentaba no llorar pero no logró retener las lágrimas, camino rápidamente a su habitación para poder terminar el proyecto de ciencia y dejar de llorar.

-Comandante ¿Está seguro de esto? Estamos a punto de llegar a terreno de Hydra después de tantos meses

Steve levantó la mirada para ver al soldado que le hablaba, cerro su mochila mientras seguía mirándolo

-Estarán bien, solo es tanteo de terreno, además Rodhey y Carol se quedarán a cargo para ayudarles.

-Si per... -El soldado no pudo terminar su oración puesto que Rogers lo miro severamente-

-Mire soldado, sé que para todos aquí es importante esto pero creo que yo también necesito un poco de descanso, muchos de ustedes han podido ver a su familia, yo hace seis meses que no sé nada de ellos solo por vídeollamada, Carol Danvers es una de las mejores pilotos que salió de la Guardia Nacional Aeronáutica y James Rodhey es el mejor teniente que ha tenido en el último siglo dentro de las fuerzas, no estarán perdidos sin mí. Los tienen a ellos, ahora sí me permite debo salir porque mi vuelo me está esperando.

Giró sobre sus talones antes de tomar su mochila y su bolso dejando con las palabras en la boca a aquel soldado, camino hasta la zona aérea donde ya lo esperaban Rodhey y Carol además de Bucky y Sam quienes viajarían con él puesto que necesitaban un descanso, Buck hace seis meses que no veía a Nat y Sam necesitaba unas vacaciones después de un año de intensas campañas militares, saludo a Carol y a Rodhey como el protocolo del ejército mandaba y luego sonrió

-Salúdame a Tony y a los niños ¿Bien? Diles que pronto estaré por allá -Dijo Rodhey con una sonrisa dándole la mano a Steve, James había podido hacer su vida nuevamente después de que no había esperanzas para que el pudiese nuevamente caminar, pero gracias a Tony y sus maravillosos inventos (solo algunos, la mayoría son peligrosos para los niños) pudo volver a caminar y seguir en la lucha por su país y su gente.

-No vayas a quedarte allá, Steve que también te necesitaremos acá. Muchos cariños a los niños y aprovecha el momento con Tony, necesito otro sobrino.

Carol le guiñó el ojo mientras sonreía satisfecha de su logro puesto que Steve tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tímida, sabía que como hombres no podían engendrar pero había entendido la referencia de Carol y claro que le daría, no hijos pero si le daría amor de otra forma.

Se despidió de los dos para luego subir al avión junto a sus camaradas y mejores amigos, al sentarse suspiro y miró su anillo de bodas, pronto ya estaría con ellos. Con su felicidad...

-¿Llamaste para avisar que llegarías, Steve? -Pregunto Sam mientras se estiraba en el asiento haciendo que Buck se sentará en otro lado y lo mirara enfadado-

-Tranquilo, lo tengo todo bajo control, Nat ya sabe del plan y Pepper también está al tanto

-No saben de la sorpresa que se llevarán, hermano

Dijo Buck con una sonrisa abriendo su botella de agua y tomando un poco, Steve sonrió feliz al fin después de tanto tiempo estaría en casa.

Tony se arregló la corbata una vez más mientras entraba a la empresa, por los menos sus pequeños chitauris ya estaban en el colegio y el pequeño con su tía Nat, todo había sido paz y armonía aquella mañana.

Como si esas dos palabras existieran en el vocabulario de Tony Stark desde que llegaron los pequeños demonios a su vida, el desayuno había sido un caos como siempre pero por lo menos ya estaban en sus respectivas escuelas.

-¿Mañana complicada jefe? -allí estaba uno de los Ángeles de Dios, Virginia Potts miraba divertida a Tony desde la entrada con un vaso de café en la mano y una carpeta, Tony sonrió feliz, esa mujer sí que lo conocía. Lástima que lo de ellos no funcionó porque Tony la veía como una hermana al igual que Pepper veía a Tony como un hermano-hijo, además de que 25 centímetros no se superaban tan fácilmente.

-Como cada mañana Potts, mis hijos son unos pequeños ángeles llamados chitauris, no sé en qué momento Steve me engatuso para tener hijos con él, ahora soy madre, padre, IronMan, Filántropo, ex playboy y jefe de SHIELD a la vez. -Dijo con un toque de dramatismo el empresario mientras Pepper reía divertida y le entregaba su café-

-Vamos, hay muchas cosas que hacer y tienes una junta a las 14:00 P.M con los vengadores y algunos agentes. Y recuerda que fuiste tú quien decidió tener hijos

Tony chasqueo la lengua al escuchar "agentes" sabía que tendría que ver a una rubia que le hacía explotar el colón fácilmente pero por lo menos le podía restregar en la cara con quién estaba casado. Eso lo alegro un poco.

Caminaron a través de la gente en el aeropuerto, mientras que los tres buscaban con la mirada a una pelirroja, fue Buck quien la encontró y corrió hacía ella, Steve y Sam caminaron con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras dejaban que ellos dos se dieran amor, Nat sonreía feliz. Saludo a Sam con un beso en la mejilla y a Steve con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-

-Llamé a la maestra, María estará en taller de arte así que le podrás dar la sorpresa -Dijo Nat mientras abraza a Buck por la cintura y miraba a Steve feliz, el rubio le dio las gracias mientras los cuatro caminaban hacía el auto, vieron recargado en él a Clint quién sonrió al verlos de vuelta saludando a los tres con un abrazo.

-¡Hey, Cap.! tengo tu primera sorpresa -Dijo Barton con una sonrisa mientras que Steve alzó una ceja mirándolo preocupado, cuando Barton decía aquello había que tener cuidado no por algo se confabulaba con Sam, Scott y Loki para hacer travesuras por el complejo.

Vio que Clint abría la puerta del auto para segundos después dejar ver a un Johnny dormido a su osito de IronMan, Steve sonrió feliz y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas dejo el bolso y mochila en el suelo para tomar a Johnny entre sus brazos quién se removió entre aquellos brazos-

-Sssh, tranquilo amor sigue durmiendo, papá ya está aquí, estoy aquí...Dios mío te extrañe tanto mi pequeño Stark.

Clint, Nat, Bucky y Sam miraban con ternura y emoción aquella escena mientras que Steve no pudo retener algunas lágrimas que intentaba salir de sus ojos, estaba en camino a casa.

Pintaba muy preocupada de no salirse de la línea, aunque su mente divagaba en otro lugar, Harley se había quedado a dormir en la noche con ella puesto que María no dejaba de llorar. Por lo menos con el cuento su hermano había logrado que olvide un poco su pena, sentía sus ojos cansados pero cómo le gustaba pintar se entretenía en lo que hacía hasta que la maestra hablo, arrugó su entrecejo, no le gustaba ser molestada cuando había algo importante. En ese aspecto se parecía a su papi. Siguió pintando sin importarle lo que diría aquella mujer parada frente a la clase.

-Muy bien pequeños, hoy les tengo una sorpresa uno de sus padres vino a visitarlos

Todos gritaron felices menos María quién seguía pintando, sabía que su papi Tony tenía una junta importante y su pops...su pops estaba lejos de ella, se llevó una mano su ojo izquierdo para frotárselo y no permitirse llorar, ella era una niña grande.

La maestra caminó hacia la puerta para abrirla, Steve le sonrió y le dio las gracias por dejarlo hacer aquello-

-No es nada señor Rogers, todo sea por ver a una de mis alumnas feliz

Bucky cargaba a Johnny quién se había despertado en el trayecto camino a buscar a María, el bebé jugaba con la placa de Barnes mientras esté sonreía enternecido, Steve ingresó al salón de clases en sigilo, algunos chillaron de alegría mientras algunos se quedaron atónitos, al final de aquella sala se encontraba su pequeña rubia pintado sin haber notado su presencia.

Escucho algunos chillidos de alegría pero no le importó, no quería ver cómo uno de sus amiguitos era feliz con su padre mientras que uno de ellos estaba lejos, iba a tomar otro lápiz hasta que se escuchó la voz de uno de sus compañeros.

-¡Es el capitán América! -María reaccionó saltando un poco en su asiento mientras giraba su cabeza un poco para ver hombre que actuaría de capitán América, pero allí en la sala, mirándola con una sonrisa y una ternura infinita se encontraba su pops, María chilló de alegría, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente mientras que algunas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro corrió a los brazos de su padre, quién la alzó y la abrazo cuando ella llegó a sus brazos-

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Papá, estás aquí!

Dijo María con felicidad mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y lloraba de alegría, Steve mordió su labio inferior para no llorar mientras acariciaba la espalda de su bebé-

-Si mi princesa, ya estoy aquí, contigo y prometo no irme tan luego y dejarte tanto tiempo...ya estoy llegando a casa, mi amor

-le dio un beso en la frente mientras María seguía llorando en sus brazos-

Aquel día tenía educación física y si bien no le gustaba mucho el deporte si le gustaba lo que era fútbol. Era en donde nunca lo molestaban por ser un buen jugador y aparte de que siempre tenían educación física cuando las porristas entrenando, podía enriquecer su vista como diría papi Tony.

Llevaban casi 25 minutos de partido y él había hecho un pésimo juego, su mente estaba en otra parte del mundo. Suspiro frustrado no le gustaba sentirme impotente aparte que jamás le ha gustado ver a su hermanita menor llorar.

Pidió el pase nuevamente mientras corría por la cancha, recordó su primer partido de fútbol oficial cuando sus padres fueron apoyarlos junto a sus tíos, hermanos y el abuelo Fury. Aquella vez se sentía tan alegre, no había peligro alguno, su pops estaba junto a él...

Miraba de lejos como Harley manejaba la pelota sacándose algunos compañeros encima para poder llegar al arco, sonrió con alegría, Sam tenía a la pequeña María en brazos quién miraba atento cada movimiento que hacía su hermano al igual que sus tíos exceptuando a Johnny que jugaba con su peluche a morderlo, Steve sonrió con orgullo cuando Harley casi de media cancha hizo el gol.

Se movió hacía la izquierda para quitarse a un compañero, suspiro cuando vio que no tendría otro escapatoria que tirar hacia el arco puesto que los del equipo rival le hacían una muralla, rogó a Dominó para tener su suerte y poder hacer el gol, miró su objetivo luego la pelota y la lanzó haciendo que cayera en la esquina. Las porristas que los apoyaban gritaron de alegría, Harley se llevó un brazo a su frente quitándose el sudor, en otra oportunidad hubiese respondido con una sonrisa coqueta pero ahora, estaba cansado, agotado...estaba triste.

Iba a seguir jugando cuando se escucharon los gritos alocados de las porristas y algunas exclamaciones de asombro de sus compañeros, se giró para ver de qué se trataba tanto alboroto tras su espalda, su boca se abrió de sorpresa puesto que cerca del arco contrario iba caminando el mismísimo capitán América, Steve Rogers, su pops...

Harley no pudo aguantar las lágrimas de emoción ¡Su pops estaba allí! Y estaba sano y salvo, hizo una nota mental para en la noche agradecerle a Odín y a Dios por escuchar sus plegarias, como pudo y con los nervios a flor de piel corrió hasta donde caminaba el rubio para saltar y aferrarse como koala, no importaba lo que pensaran de él en ese instante, lo único que quería era aferrarse a su padre y no soltarlo jamás.

-¡Volviste papá, volviste y completo! -Dijo Harley mientras lloraba y yo lo sostenía en mis brazos, no pensé que su reacción sería así pero me alegraba de que aún fuese mi bebé y de Tony. Era emocionante aquello por el rabillo de mis ojos vi como Bucky se limpiaba los ojos y Nat sonreía tiernamente a su ahijado, María aplaudía de alegría y Sam sonreía feliz, una vez más no pude aguantar mis lágrimas-

-Volví mi pequeño cometa, cómo les prometí, estoy a punto de llegar a casa...

La feria científica había comenzado desde hace un buen tiempo, ya estaban todos los proyectos presentados y ahora solo faltaba que dieran los premios a los ganadores, Peter, Harry y Mary Jane había conquistado el primer lugar y en ese momento esperaban por su premio. Peter miró a su alrededor y su sonrisa decayó, había extrañado tanto a sus padres en ese momento, siempre los dos los acompañan a la ferias científicas junto a sus hermanos, aquel día ni ninguno de ellos pudo. En cambio Mary Jane tenía a su madre presente y Harry a su padre quien lo miraba orgulloso, la madre de MJ intentaba retener lágrimas de alegría, suspiro esperando que aquello terminará rápido para poder ir a Industrias Stark y por lo menos recibir el abrazo de su padre y en la noche sus felicitaciones de parte de sus pops, quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, quería a su pops cerca de él, de ellos...

El director se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me entregó la medalla y el diploma de Peter.

-Me alegro que esté aquí Capitán, Peter ha estado un poco distraído últimamente pero sé que ahora con su presencia podrá volver alegrarse

El hombro se giró para caminar hacia donde estaba su secretaria que le entregará los dos diplomas y las dos medallas para los compañeros de Peter, miré hacia mi lado y los chicos me levantaban los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

El director comenzó a entregándole el diploma junto con la medalla que iba en su cuello a Harry, se movió hacía el lado e hizo lo mismo con MJ, cuando estuvo frente mío sonrió.

-Felicidades Peter

Solo le sonreí y estreche su mano, me extrañe en no verle el diploma ni la medalla en su mano. Alguien tocó mi hombro y giré mi cabeza para mirar aquella persona con sorpresa y emoción

-Pops...

Mencionó Peter con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo reaccionó casi tirándose encima de mí y abrazándome por el cuello, llevé mis manos a su espalda para darle caricias

-Hey, tranquilo Pet-Pet, felicidades hijo por tu primer lugar estoy muy orgulloso de ti

-A la mierda el primer lugar ¡Estás aquí! ¿Pero cómo? Sabes no importa, estás aquí, te extrañe tanto Pops, me hiciste tanta falta

Le sequé las lágrimas mientras le sonreía y le colocaba su medalla dándole un abrazo nuevamente, estaba entrando a casa.

-Muy bien, vengadores y agentes- Dije mientras miraba con una sonrisa actuada de felicidad al ver a Sharon Carter allí, saque mi anillo para admirarlo mientras hablaba y así le demostraba a Sharon con quién yo estaba casado-

-Como saben mi esposo, Steve no ha podido ir estás últimas misiones por estar ocupado con el ejército. Hay una misión que es un poco complicada, así que por eso los cité a todos aquí. Mil disculpas por no haber podido llamarlos a la base, pero tengo que cuidar a cuatro chitauris Stark-Rogers y hacerme cargo de la empresa así que he estado con reuniones todo el día...

Comencé hablar mientras tenía a todos los vengadores presentes más a Coulson, Hill y Carter que eran los agentes que nos ayudaría en la misión, a veces las palabras se me iban por estar admirado como Johnny jugaba con su dinosaurio de peluche y porqué recordaba a Steve, el debería de estar a cargo de esta reunión y yo sentado admirado con Johnny en mis brazos a mi esposo, como se fruncía su ceño al mirar los mapas y las tácticas de lucha, como su ceja izquierda se alzaba cuando escuchaba alguna recomendación que dábamos o como sus brillaban cuando su mirada se posaba en Johnny y en mí...

Sí, maldita sea lo extrañaba tanto a veces sentía que el aire me faltaba cuando dejaba de escuchar su voz al terminar la videollamada. Estaba explicando el plan de táctica cuando Pepper abrió la puerta de la sala de reuniones

-Tony, debes venir. -Explico la pelirroja agitada, se encontraba un poco asustada-

-Pepper estoy en una reunión, después me ret...-Pero me miró con su rostro desesperado-

-Es Steve...-Y cuando dijo aquello sentí que mi corazón se iba deteniendo lentamente, el cuarto me dio vueltas y antes que alguno hablara o si alguno dijo algo no lo oí puesto que había salido corriendo, saque mi celular mientras tragaba, mi garganta estaba seca. Busqué el número de Steve pero no me contestó, me desespere de a poco, esquive a uno de mis trabajadores ¿Por qué estaban todos fuera de sus lugares de trabajos y mirando a alguien? Fruncí mi ceño y me acerqué de a poco, deje caer mi celular cuando llegué al frente de ese tumulto de gente, allí estaba parado frente a mis ojos con una sonrisa divertida y su uniforme militar (que a todo esto, se le veía delicioso) Steve Rogers, a un costado y realmente divertidos se encontraban nuestros hijos mirándome, ni siquiera yo sabía cuál era mi cara al ver a mi esposo allí, mis piernas temblaban al igual que mis labios. Pero obligué a que mi cerebro le mandara la orden a mis piernas de caminar, y cuando lo logré lo hice lentamente para luego correr y tirarme a sus brazos enrollando mis piernas a su cadera, busqué sus labios con desesperación para besarle y cuando pude tocar aquella boca mi cuerpo tembló de pies a cabeza, Dios mío lo había extrañado tanto y sabía que al igual que yo él también lo había hecho puesto que era un beso desesperado, necesitado por demostrarnos el amor que nos teníamos y como nos habíamos extrañado, sentí el beso salado pero no me importaba, tampoco importaba que todos nos estuvieran viendo si sentía que estábamos los dos solos.

Si hubiésemos estado en una habitación vacía ya lo hubiese desnudado para demostrar cómo lo había echado de menos. Nos separamos cuando el aire nos faltó y nuestros pulmones rogaban oxígeno.

-Estoy en casa, amor.

Y reí, reí feliz por tenerlo de vuelta conmigo después de tantos meses.

-Aaagh, lo malo de que pops haya vuelto es que tendremos que verlos tan pegajosos -Dijo Harley mientras estaba sentado al final de aquella mesa con Peter y María viendo como Tony tenía en brazos a Johnny y Steve estaba a su lado abrazándolo por su cintura mientras escuchaba el plan de Tony para aquella misión, sus tíos miraban divertidos y con ternura aquella escena puesto que de vez en cuando Tony le robaba besos a Steve y este se sonrojaba o simplemente se reía. Nat estaba divertida al ver la cara de aburrimiento y de aflicción de Sharon al ver aquello.

-Alégrate, tenemos a pops nuevamente para que controle a papá cuando quiera hacer algún invento loco -Dijo Peter mientras le hacía cariño a María en la cabeza quién jugaba con sus muñecas- y ya no tendremos que jugar con María al té

-Lo van a seguir haciendo o los acusare con pops, y saben que el castiga peor que papi. No quieren escuchar un discurso de una hora de cómo ser un buen hermano ¿O sí? -La pequeña miró a sus hermanos con una tierna inocencia mientras Harley murmuraba "Pequeña manipuladora".

-Quizá se salven del discurso de su pops -Dijo Tony mientras miraba el mapa, sus hijos mayores le prestaban atención al igual que sus tíos que en ese momento dejaron de hablar mirando a Tony- Pero no se salvarán de los gritos de esta noche, hay mucho tiempo que recobrar, Rogers.

Peter y Harley se miraron confusos mientras los vengadores aguantaban la risa y Steve bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, cuando los hijos de los líderes se dieron cuenta abrieron los ojos con sorpresa-

-¡Papá, no!

Gritaron los dos castaños haciendo que la sala estallará en carcajadas divertidas y Tony sonriera con determinación

-Papá sí, me las van a pagar por cada vez que me hicieron pasar rabias pequeños hijos de Satanás, así que les recomiendo usar tapones de oído

María miraba con confusión mientras que Peter y Harley pasaban su mano por el rostro y se hundían en la silla

-Pops, por favor, no hagan eso -Dijo Harley sacando su mano de su rostro mirando con esperanza a su otro padre

-Tranquilo Harley, no pasará nada, sabes que tu padre le gusta molestar con ello.

Harley y Peter suspiraron aliviados, aunque su alivio era innecesario puesto que en aquel momento alguien acariciaba traviesamente el trasero del director de S.H.I.E.L.D y heredero de Industrias Stark.,


End file.
